For Always
by maleena06
Summary: A good story about Hwoarang and Xiaoyu. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. The Title of the story was taken from another book. The characters were created by Namco for the game title Tekken. As for me, the plot was original, the characters maybe OOC because this is an AU fic and in case you are wondering why do this fanfic is familiar, it's because I already posted this at fictionpress.net. The characters in fictionpress.net are different and the story line is slightly different. But I promise you that this story is different when it comes to the outcome of both stories. The one posted in fictionpres.net is based on a true story while the one posted here in ff.net is purely fictional and obscene.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first time to write something like For Always. Please be kind, for I am not that great in Grammar nor story telling, I am just trying to put my ideas on paper. Comment, Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome, while flames will be used as heater here in Tagaytay Highlands. (Peace)  
  
The Pairing in this story is Hwoarang and Xiaoyu…it's an AU!  
  
She's Happy  
  
But not because of me…  
  
She's smiling  
  
But not for me…  
  
She's here  
  
But not mine…  
  
  
  
I've never felt this way before because it's the first time I really lost something important.   
  
I saw her entered the restaurant. Her white ensemble was matching the cleanliness and purity of the roses she was carrying. Her hair, soft curls that fell just above her shoulder blades were immaculately done, and beautifully crafted to match her artistic spirit. The lights illuminated the perfectly fair skin of an angel descended from above. Her eyes, those of perfect almonds, were more sparkling than all the diamonds combined in the room. And, her hands, long fingers that lacked the callousness I possessed were intertwined with someone, someone I knew, someone she knew, someone she trust, and someone I can I never be.  
  
***  
  
As the clock strikes to twelve   
  
I'm sitting here wondering how the hell   
  
Did I let you leave…   
  
And baby I know that I did my share   
  
Of things to deceive you..   
  
I'm just trying to get an understanding   
  
of what to do…   
  
Because I'm half way going crazy   
  
Girl they can't fade me…  
  
***  
  
I remembered the first time I met her. I just came home from Sun Yin's cheering competition. The weather was just fine; everything was fine, except me. Then I heard my sister laughing her heart out with a joke she, a stranger shared with my enigmatic sister. I was startled, yes, but relived, she had no idea or whatsoever. Fast forward to the time we went to the park where I really saw her as a person and not just a tutor my mom enlisted for help. She was a warm person, I found out she was into arts, music, literature and humanities. I learned that she was deep, soulful and extemporaneous. And, I learned that she was a breathe of fresh air, apart from everyone, a treasure I found and a friend I desperately need, by myself, by the real me, and not because I am this and that.   
  
***  
  
He can't love you like I love you   
  
Baby you know it too   
  
And you should never wanna be with a man   
  
If he can't be a man   
  
And do the things to you like I can   
  
***  
  
I needed her back then, not because I love her nor she got something I'm in search of. But rather, I wanted her for the reason that she was the life I never had and I can never have. Everything around her was so fresh, different from the people I've gotten accustomed to. She never looked at me like I'm something out of the ordinary. She treated me like everyone else, she treated me nicely because I'm not the super handsome, super cool, super everything guy everyone expected me to be, never the less, she treated me that way because I'm human, a human being and not some near-perfect creature God created for his pleasure. Her friendship, she offered it to me. And, at first I was hesitant, but slowly, I've accepted it, like a moth to a fire, I was drawn to her fiery spirit.  
  
***  
  
I stop, and I wait, and I think   
  
That I never met someone to make me feel   
  
Like I'm ready to love   
  
So I gotta do what I gotta do   
  
Just to keep you   
  
Keep you here with me baby   
  
Now I feel it's time for me to say   
  
That I need you boo   
  
And I can't go a day without your loving   
  
Baby I can't live without you  
  
***  
  
Then I found-out what's the real score, why she moved out of their house. I found-out that she was being beaten by her father. I knew, there was something wrong but I never thought that she was being maltreated. That night, I confronted her, I told her that I knew…and suddenly, tears started coming out of her eyes. The next moment, she was uncontrollable; her sobs rocked her frail body. At that moment, I knew, I just knew that she needed me like I needed her. I felt like I was at the right time and at the place. I finally felt that thing, most men talked about accomplishing something no amount of fame, money, intelligence could replace. And, I knew that I owed it to her. Then, we were healed, she was healed, I was healed.  
  
***  
  
I know you know   
  
No matter if you want it baby   
  
Ain't no ifs, or buts, or maybes   
  
And I know that one day   
  
You'll see that he can't really love you   
  
Like I love you   
  
***  
  
Then, I felt it, the slow tugging of love in the deep recesses of my heart. I knew it was fatal because of the position I am in. I was with someone. I'm with someone I've loved nearly half my life and that someone I've committed my heart to. And, she was with someone, someone who loves her dearly, someone who cherishes her, and someone I'm close with. She was with Jin Kazama, the guy I set her up with. The guy I trusted to take care of her. The guy who eased her loneliness, the guy who devoted his entire being for her cause and the guy who is so unlike me in many ways that I can ever imagine. At first, I thought the idea of me, falling in love with her was pathetic, but somehow, my heart betrayed my mind, little by little, I saw myself needing her more than anyone else. I saw myself wanting to hug her, kiss her, love her, and tell her all the things my heart was screaming when she's with me and I'm with her.  
  
***  
  
He can't love you like I love you   
  
Baby you know it too   
  
And you should never wanna be with a man   
  
If he can't be a man   
  
And do the things to you like I can   
  
***  
  
I kept on loving her secretly. I somehow managed to go on with my every day life before she came around. I'm still with Sun Yin, with the gang, and I'm still with her; talking, traveling, constant companion and most of all a best friend she never had. But it all changed one fateful night. It was my time to get drunk. I was with her in a friend's party. Jin was out of town for a fund raising affair and it left me no choice but to accompany her. Then I saw some old friends. I was contentedly watching her from a distance, when Paul, invited me to drink. I agreed and while we were talking about our lives after we got off to high school I saw her picked a telephone call. I know it was Jin, and it made my heart sank deeper and deeper. Feeling that the alcohol made my life much easier, I devoured on it until I no longer feel the pangs of jealousy. I remembered exactly how it happened: We were on the back seat; I was listening to her while she was talking about Jin then without me knowing it, I held her face in my hands, I was looking in her eyes, and hers were boring onto mine. My drunkard ness was out of the picture. I know I was sober and I know that what was happening and it was not a dream.  
  
"You know what?"   
  
"What?" she answered.  
  
"You're so beautiful," I continued, "I can kiss you right now"  
  
"You're drunk, I think we sho---, "I silenced her, I know I'm not drunk and I know that what I am saying is true. I shook my head, as if to tell her that I'm not drunk. I let go of her face and I held her hand, placed it in my heart whose beating was doubled.   
  
"I love you," I said, I looked into her eyes and I repeated what I've said. Her reaction was a mixed of confusion and disbelief. She didn't know how to react and I didn't what to do next.  
  
"I've loved you ever since I can remember,"  
  
"But what about Sun---"I silenced her yet again, knowing what she's about to ask...  
  
"Please," I pleaded, "If you feel something, even just a little bit, let me know," I breathed, "I'm not asking you to reciprocate my feelings or something, I just want you to know that I truly, really love you." Then I let go of her hands. I looked away and I waited for the rejection that is inevitably next in line.  
  
"I love you," she softly whispered. It was music to my ears. I looked at her and I saw tears brimming in her eyes. "You never knew, right?" she continued, "I've loved you ever since that time you asked me why my step dad beats me."   
  
"Jin? what abo---"now it was my turn to be silenced.   
  
"I do love him, but not as much as I've love you," she said while looking straight into my eyes. "But I was afraid, afraid that I'm the only one," she wiped the tears from my eyes. "And my greatest fear was confirmed when you set me up with Jin, I guess, it left me with no choice but to push through with it," I listened to her while she pour her heart and soul.   
  
I traced her lips with my fingertips. I feel like I was touching something so fragile and beautiful. Everything was new, everything was in place, and suddenly as if magic enveloped as into its arms; we shared our very first kiss, a kiss that will forever be ingrained in my mind. A moment captured and felt with purity that matches that of heavens. And, everything I knew dissolved into that enchanted moment. Everything I've ever wished for and everything I've ever hoped for.  
  
***  
  
He can't love you like I love you   
  
Baby you know it too   
  
And you should never wanna be with a man   
  
If he can't be a man   
  
And do the things to you like I can   
  
***  
  
We became a couple, but only in our world. We knew we shared something special and we also knew that time was not on our side. Lei and some of my friends started noticing the changes I've developed over the time I was with her. The canceled night-outs, the excuses, the kiss marks, everything. And the last string came when Paul saw me walking out of her condominium. I knew that I have no way out and the only thing left to do is to tell Paul the truth, and nothing but the whole unadulterated truth.   
  
I told him and he understood. I knew he did, he always does and what he told me was nothing I ever expected. "I know you love her, fight for her, you know what I mean," those were his words. I went home that day feeling resolute about telling Sun Yin something I've planned to do ever since I started my new life with Xiaoyu. But I didn't expect that she knew what was going on.   
  
She was waiting for me, and from the looks of it she knew. I didn't know where she got it, but she knew. She confronted me about it and I told her the truth. But she didn't let me go. Instead, it was me who let go of something, something I should have never let go.  
  
***  
  
He can't, he can't love you girl   
  
He's never gonna love you girl   
  
Like I love you girl   
  
***  
  
I didn't know what happen but I know it was my fault. Weeks after that confrontation with Sun Yin, I decided to put things back into normal. I avoided her and I did it with much discreet. But fate has its idea of pain, and it has Hwoarang and Xiaoyu on it. I saw her again, and I found out that she broke-up with Jin in order to be with me. Being the idiot that I was, I told her that I can't leave Sun Yin for the very reason that Sun Yin needed me more than she needed me.   
  
She didn't cry. She never screamed at me. Instead, she just stared me with pain etched on her face. I thought that having her screaming and ripping me apart was harder, but hell, was I so wrong. Looking at her, seeing her pained face, feeling the control she was trying so hard to maintain was harder than any curse she can give me.   
  
Then, she ran away. She ran fast as she could. And that was the last time I saw her.  
  
***  
  
He can't, he can't love you girl   
  
He's never gonna love you girl   
  
Like I love you girl   
  
***  
  
After that incident I never saw her again. She quitted tutoring my sister. She quitted the organization she was a member of. The only time that I ever get to see her was in school and in parties.  
  
And the most recent news I've heard of her is that she got back with Jin Kazama. I was surprised that he took her back, knowing Jin as a womanizer, I was flabbergasted to know that he really loved her that much to take her back in a way I was hoping he would not. I also tried calling her, but all she did was evade my calls and I'm can't help her if she's feeling that way, I left her like a jerk and I crushed her heart like a boulder to a cemented block.  
  
***  
  
He can't love you like I love you   
  
Baby you know it too   
  
And you should never wanna be with a man   
  
If he can't be a man   
  
And do the things to you like I can   
  
***  
  
Now, I sat here, staring at her, I knew that I was missing something. I knew that I let go of something irreplaceable and I also knew that what I once have was just a dream.   
  
I know, and I can feel it in my heart, that she still loves me. But, as fate would like to put it…  
  
***  
  
I'm ready this time  
  
I know that I'm no longer undecided  
  
Don't wanna be a fool wondering  
  
What might have been?  
  
Through every day, into the night  
  
With only love to guide us  
  
I'm ready to go, coz I've got to know  
  
What might have been?  
  
Let the loving' decide, I can't run, I can't hide  
  
I want you to know  
  
My heart will show that I'm ready this time  
  
I know that I'm no longer undecided  
  
Don't wanna be, a fool wondering what might have been  
  
I've searched everywhere, and nothing compares  
  
When we've got love to guide us  
  
I'm ready to go, coz I wanna know what might have been  
  
I'm wondering what might have been  
  
We're gonna find what might have been  
  
Oh I wanna know what might have been.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: This is my first time to write something like For Always. Please be kind, for I am not that great in Grammar nor story telling, I am just trying to put my ideas on paper. Comment, Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome, while flames will be used as heater here in Tagaytay Highlands. (Peace) 


	2. Birds Of Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. The Title of the story was taken from another book. The characters were created by Namco for the game title Tekken. As for me, the plot was original, the characters maybe OOC because this is an AU fic and in case you are wondering why do this fanfic is familiar, it's because I already posted this at fictionpress.net. The characters in fictionpress.net are different and the story line is slightly different. But I promise you that this story is different when it comes to the outcome of both stories. The one posted in fictionpres.net is based on a true story while the one posted here in ff.net is purely fictional and obscene.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first time to write something like For Always. Please be kind, for I am not that great in Grammar nor story telling, I am just trying to put my ideas on paper. Comment, Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome, while flames will be used as heater here in Tagaytay Highlands. (Peace)  
  
The Pairing in this story is Hwoarang and Xiaoyu…it's an AU!  
  
I might not go out tonight…  
  
Light a fire, cuddle-up inside…  
  
I just want to spend some time, and let you know what's on my mind…  
  
It's been so long…  
  
Now the laughter has turned to tears…Tell me…  
  
What's become of us…?  
  
I thought our love was strong enough?  
  
I entered the restaurant feeling confident about everything around me, but I didn't anticipate the thing that I've always avoided since then. I saw him, and my heart melted. I saw him, and my defenses were shattered. I saw him, and I remember the times we've shared, the joy, the pain, and the love that was never meant to be.   
  
Nothing has change, except for a few inches of hair that hung above his eyes. His copper locks were as shiny as ever. His teeth were whiter than the whitest pearls found in the ocean. His eyes, a mixture of hazel and brown were perfectly shaped to fit his almond pair of vision. His body, as stupid as it may seem, is like a piece of stone sculptured to perfection by the great sculptors of Alexander's time. And, most of all, his smile that still haunts me whenever I'm alone in my room.  
  
***  
  
Put away the pictures.  
  
Put away the memories.  
  
I put over and over  
  
through my tears  
  
I've held them till I'm blind  
  
***  
  
Then it happened, everything was playing in mind. At first, I really wanted it to stop. The memories were killing me. Now, as I recall it vividly as possible I was at lost for words, and most of all, I was at lost in the time I was with him. I met him through my job. I was the tutor of his younger siblings. But I didn't think of him as someone I can be friends with. Let's just say that he's really not my type; as a person and as a crush. And if I can remember correctly, I was in their living room, his sister was laughing at a joke I've commented. Out of nowhere, he appeared and asked his unfathomable sister what is so funny. Maybe curiosity got the best of him, or maybe he just needed company, but nonetheless it was the first time we met, the first time I laid on eyes on him.  
  
***  
  
They kept my hope alive  
  
as if somehow that I'd keep you here  
  
once you believed in a love forever more?  
  
How do you leave it in a drawer?  
  
***  
  
There was also this time in the park; I was invited by his family to join them for the weekends because I somehow, did a good job. It was one of the most memorable time in my life, an integral part of what I've become after him. It was nine in the evening; everyone was fast asleep due to the long ride to the park. I thought I was the only one awake, so what I did was I walked around the area, marveling at the lavish sights of Mother Nature.   
  
I was peacefully entertaining myself when I felt a presence behind me. I didn't dare look-up to signal him/her that I wanted to be left alone. The presence didn't bulge an inch, eventually, after tired of waiting for him to go away, I faced him. Surprisingly, it was him. At first, I was aloof in his presence, not talking, not doing anything, but something transpired, something delightful passed between us and it made me open-up. He was startled at the sudden rush of words from my mouth. I found myself unable to stop, I knew it was fatal to open-up, but thoughts like rejection and refusal were at the back of my mind. And as reckless as it can be, I felt that someone was genuinely interested in what I have to say. And as the saying goes, the rest was history.  
  
***  
  
Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
  
how do I start to live my life alone?  
  
Guess I'm just learning,   
  
learning the art of letting go.  
  
***  
  
Now that our friendship was forged, I just knew that something bad is going to happen. I was right. It was New Year's Eve, my step father decided to beat me up and I couldn't do anything. But something out of the ordinary came up, he came by the name Hwoarang. That night, all pretenses were crushed, everything was bared and I didn't hide anything because I wanted to.  
  
That moment, I knew I needed him for everything. I knew what he can do to me and I knew that I've found what I've been looking for all my life. He was the missing puzzle; he was my everything, my sanctuary, my pain, my joy, my whole being, my cursed and most of all, the friend I never had. I felt like I dig something worth millions of dollars I felt like I was complete and I felt like I was alive for the first time. He was saved, I was saved, and we were saved.  
  
***  
  
Try to say it's over  
  
Say the word goodbye.  
  
But each time it catches in my throat  
  
your still here in me  
  
***  
  
He became my light and I honestly think I've become his. We're closer than ever and my loneliness were somehow been healed and so I think. We went back to normal and he gave me a gift I couldn't quite fathom at first. He gave me Jin Kazama, the guy who loved me, loves me, and will forever love me. At first, I felt insulted because I didn't want to be paired-up with some friend of his. I was contented by being on his side, I was happy for having him here with me. But little by little I found myself falling in-love with the person whose offering includes love, honesty, and assurance that he will protect me from harm.  
  
But, alas, those things were not enough for me to stay asleep in the drug induced slumber, called love, Jin showed me. It was just not enough, not enough for me to hang-on that thing that kept most people alive. He is just not enough because my heart wanted more. My soul needed more and my mind wanted him. I didn't know when it began; all I know is that I've fallen in love with him, hard. More and more, I saw myself wanting to be with him always, to share with him something I desperately wanting to give without further ado or whatsoever. My whole being was just so aching to hug him, crushed him and to show him all the love I've hid ever since I realized, that it was him who make my knees weak, that it is him whose making me do all those silly stuff, and it was him that made my life complete. I just wanted to scream, "You had me at hello!"  
  
***  
  
And I can't set you free  
  
so I hold on to what I wanted most  
  
Maybe someday we'll be friend's forever more  
  
Wish I could open up that door  
  
***  
  
I kept on loving him despite being with Jin, call me crazy, but I just knew that he was the one for me. Soon, every waking moment revolve around him, even dreams, he was in it. I was the damsel and he the prince. I kept on believing that it was just dreams and I contented myself with dreams with him on it. But, all those waiting in vain paid its price and I never thought that it was that big. Now, that I think about I was luckier that any girl in this living world.  
  
It all changed, every little thing changed in that single night. I was in a friend's party and he was with me. He went with me because I insisted. Jin was out of town, and I have no one to dance the night away, so I called and asked him if he wanted to come with me. At first, he was hesitant, but my perkiness got its way yet again, so he ended up in the party drinking with some friends.  
  
I was dancing, partying like an animal when I saw him drinking some hard liquor with his high school friends. I recognized some of them, but majority was strangers.   
  
Then, a lady approached me, she handed a wire less phone. I was bewildered to be exact. But I picked it up anyway, and to my utter surprise, it was Jin asking me if I'm alright. I was pretty happy, satisfied, to be precise. We chatted briskly and it left me feeling grateful.  
  
The party was finished, we're on our way home and the drive was quite smooth. I know that he's drunk; the awful smell of alcohol was on his breath. I was about to ask something when he stopped into an empty alley. My heart was hammering but I dare didn't say a word. Then, without any warning, he transferred at the back seat. I was astounded by his move, but I just followed him like I always do. I know something was bothering him, but I didn't have the slightest idea until his hand cupped my face that left me much more astounded, rather shocked.  
  
He was heavily breathing, deep breaths mix with alcohol, were on my face, then he softly spoke the words I've been meaning to hear since I realized that I love him.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?" I replied,  
  
"You're so beautiful," he exhaled, "I can kiss you right now,"  
  
My heart was beating fast, I'm sure he's drunk and I didn't want my heart broken the next day. So I did what any rational person would do. "You're drunk, I think we sho---," he silenced me, stopping all attempts of refusal at that very moment. His eyes were seriously boring onto mine, and the hands on my face were sweating, a sign that he is dead serious. He shook his head, telling me he is not drunk or whatsoever, and after a few moments of silence, he removed his hands in my face and clutched mine. I was silent, I'm clueless to the point that I have been blank but his next move caught me off-guard,   
  
Placing my hand on his hammering heart, he whispered it to me with all the gentleness he can muster, "I love you," He was looking straight into my eyes, melting me with his molten gaze, waiting for my reaction. I was confused for a second, Disbelief, happiness, love, all of the feelings bottled up inside me was bursting inside of me, and I still don't know what to do.  
  
"I've loved you ever since I can remember"  
  
"But what about Sun---"he silenced me yet again.  
  
"Please," he pleaded, "If you feel something, even just a little bit, let me know," he paused, "I'm not asking you to reciprocate my feelings or something, I just want you to know that I truly, really love you." His let go of mine, looked away and waited for my reaction.  
  
Then with all the love I have my heart, I finally said it,   
  
"I love you," by that time, I couldn't stop the tears that were flowing from my eyes, "You never knew. Right?" I asked him, "I've loved you ever since that time you asked me why my step dad beats me."   
  
After that moment, all else was put aside, Love was definitely in the air. I can't explain the way that I feel that night. My emotions I can conceal, everything was put into nothingness, the only thing that was real that night the kiss we shared and the love we have for one another.  
  
***  
  
Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
  
how do I start to live my life alone?  
  
Guess I'm just learning,   
  
learning the art of letting go  
  
***  
  
I thought was going to be alright. We lived our lives to the fullest, sharing something sacred like this love we have for one another. But to be true in the saying, "all good things must come to an end was the hardest part," and it took me some time to realize that a beautiful love like ours is not meant to last.  
  
Soon, I broke-up with Jin, hoping that if I do that he'll do the same for me; I thought it was for real but it was not. And, after all the things I've done for him and his love, he disregarded me.  
  
It was horrible; he avoided me like a plague. I tried calling him but to no avail he was always out doing something. But the final blow came when he asked me to meet him. Up to now, I can still remember the feeling of being rejected, betrayed and humiliated.   
  
After waiting some time, he finally said it. He wanted me get out of his life. At first, I couldn't believe it but then the realization of having someone like him is next to impossible. He was this far. He was all this and I was that.   
  
But I never cried in front of him. I never screamed at him, neither did I curse him. My heart just couldn't bear it. Even though he gave me an unbearable pain, my heart just couldn't do it. I know my face reflected the pain I was feeling and as he was about to touch my face, I ran, I ran as fast I could. "No more" I thought, it was just not fair, and who said life was fair.  
  
No one  
  
Nobody  
  
Not even Christ said that life was fair.   
  
***  
  
Watching us fade  
  
what can I do?  
  
But try to make it through  
  
the pain of one more day  
  
without you  
  
***  
  
After our last confrontation, I quitted my job. I quitted everything. I lost the zest of being alive. My enthusiasm was gone; everything became a bore, a chore, a night mare. I know that I can never be the same again; hence, I've accepted that fact long ago. But what I can't accept is that I still love him.  
  
I went back to Jin, he accepted me, despite the fact that I've betrayed him, he still accepted me. Jin offered me the love I once have, and I once lost. Jin gave me the security he never gave me. Jin gave me the time of day that he never offered. And, most of all, Jin can never give me the love he gave me.  
  
***  
  
Where do I start, to live my life alone?  
  
I guess I'm learning, only learning,   
  
Learning the art of letting go  
  
***  
  
Now, tell me, how do I start my life when it begins and ends with you?  
  
Now, I sat here, staring at him, I knew that I was missing something. I knew that I let go of something irreplaceable and I also knew that what I once have was just a dream.   
  
I know, and I can feel it in my heart, that he still loves me. But, as fate would like to put it…Our love was never meant to be in the first place.  
  
***  
  
I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
  
Tormented and torn apart  
  
I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
  
For times when my life seems so low  
  
It would make me believe what tomorrow can bring  
  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know  
  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
  
I can't be too late to say that I was wrong  
  
I want you to come back and carry me home  
  
Away from these long, lonely nights  
  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
  
Does the feeling seem oh, so right?  
  
And what would you say if I called on you now?  
  
And said that I can't hold on?  
  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone  
  
Author's Note: This is my first time to write something like For Always. Please be kind, for I am not that great in Grammar nor story telling, I am just trying to put my ideas on paper. Comment, Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome, while flames will be used as heater here in Tagaytay Highlands. (Peace) 


End file.
